


Big Sad Purple Puppy Dog Troll Eyes

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 2 fill for the HSWC.</p><p>"Gamzee<3Jane</p><p>Groke - Old Scots term meaning 'To look at someone while they eat in the hope that they will give you some of their food'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sad Purple Puppy Dog Troll Eyes

Freshly baked... still just a bit warm... that delicious red velvet cake smell... that smooth cream cheese icing. Oh, it was going to be a delight. An absolutely heavenly confection. She peeled down the paper and brought it to her lips, and froze. Something wasn't right. It just didn't feel right. Was he doing it again? She looked to her right, and sure enough... there he was. There he flipping was. Standing there at the other end of the couch, staring. Staring at her. No. At her cupcake. Eyes big and sad... the tip of his grayish tongue lapping quickly across his lip. He shuffled a bit, his eyes practically unblinking.

She wasn't going to let it get to her though. Not this time. She took a bite and sighed. The kind of sigh when one eases down into a perfectly warm bath. The kind of sigh when a massage chair turns on. He sighed too. Forlorn and lost. She twitched. Why. Why did he do this?

"Do you want a bite?" She motioned to the cupcake with her chin and looked at him.

"Nah, motherfucker. I don't wanna all up and intrude on your dessert." His shoulders sagged and he sighed again, staring at the cupcake as she took another bite, at which he sagged more.

"Do you want some? I'll split it with you."

"Nahhhh. You are enjoying the shit outta that cake, Jane. It's cool, I'm a fine motherfucker, motherfucker." And he kept staring.

"You can have this one. I'll get another one. Or you can get one. From the kitchen. There are, golly, Gamzee, there are eleven more."

"Naaaaaaah, it's all good. I'm just chillin'. Y'all eat y'all's cupcake, Jane."

"I can go get it for you." She was getting annoyed now. Maybe she could just ignore him. "Just stand up and go get you a cupcake."

"Naaaaaaaah."

"Gamzee."

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Gamzee, I..."

"Naaaah, just eat up."

What was with him this week? Yesterday she poured herself a bowl of cereal and he just sat there, watching. She nodded to the box, she shook it, she poured him his own goddamn bowl of cereal, and he wanted no parts of it.

And then the pizza the day before that.

And it wasn't like he wasn't eating. Because he was. He definitely was. But whenever Jane decided to have some food, there he was. And she never saw him either. She swore it was like he was just lurking in the air vents. Go to take that first bite and, bam, sad clown.

She just had no idea what to do about it. But it was becoming a real problem. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She threw her cupcake at him. It hit him, square in the face, icing splatting against his grease-painted face, sticking to it. And all she got in return was a surprised yet resigned honk.

Trolls were impossible.


End file.
